Keepers of the Orange Orchyd
A RUSHU Mixed Tactical Drop/Versus Squade Membership Accepting Petitions for Initiation into the "Keepers" Guilde from loyal and strategy oriented player of all levels. The "Keepers" sodality prizes guild loyalty, only slightly less then advanced tactics and organized combat. Team orientation and fraternity are deemed to be critical by the Guilde Leadership styled "The Council of the Custodians", for achieving the myriad goals of the "Keepers" brotherhood. We strongly respect merchants and craftsman and welcome competent producers to our ranks regardless of class level. Guilde experience positions are offered by both crafting and fighting levels. Intent Initiate events for the enjoyment of all Establish Guilde territorial bounds Defend Guild territory from all comers Form allegiances with other guilds to add to fighting strength Buy a house Buy a paddock Defend collectors Remove other Guildes collectors and take their spots Reach level 100 Kill a dragon pig Get 10 Extra Koolich Sets Completing the Skeunk's Hideout Donjon Get some Dofuses Editcts, Decision Making and Assembling Some guilde decisions are made by edict of the Grand-Poobah himself, when he deigns to involve himself in worldly and mundane activities unrelated to the Greator Mystoryes of the "Orchyd", whilst others are made through council vote, additionally wider influencing decision will be made by Guilde Assembly vote. Times for a Guilde Assembly will be posted in advance, guild rolls (roll call) will be called after which all "Keepers" present will be allowed a vote. Catechism, Dogma and Postulates Currently there are esoteric discussions on the nature of being a member of the "Keepers of the Orange Orchyd," which center around what and where exactly is the "Orange Orchyd" that is being kept, and who is it being kept from. Some (chiefly Iops and Eca's) think that a quest should be immediately started to find this "Orange Orchyd", or lacking that any kind of Orchid so as to "Keep" the item. Also the members of this group suggest that if no one wants to take the item in question that they could be taunted into trying, allowing the Iops and Eca's in question to have what passes for Iop/Eca fun (this usually involves charging into the fray with no thoughts what-so-ever). Other quieter (often Fecian) members of the guild believe that the "Orange Orchyd" is more of a "the Orchyd with-in" sort of thing and the "Keeping" of the item is akin to a personal set of goals or meditative ambitions. This debate has yet to flower into sectarian violence in the guild but is currently the cause of a certain amount of name calling, predominately consisting of members calling each other "Noob" and saying that the other would be "Pwned, Biache". What ever the nature of the "Orange Orchyd" and the injunction to "Keep" such an item, the "Custodial Council" of the guild is being rather mum on the subject. Certain whiny inquiries by junior and noobian members have been met with much demurring obfuscation and upper ranks filibustering. Some speculate that only the "Grand Poobah" himself knows that nature of the "Orange Orchyd." Though the "Grand Poobah" himself has failed to make any comments on the nature of the mysterious Orchyd, choosing only to say, "He he he." The meaning of which is much debated off and on-line. Council of V'Nilla Pod Custodians On the contest of Bonta and Brakmar and the conduct of a Knight of the Fracas. In the struggle for balance in the world of the twelve we strive to serve the six gods of Justice and Order. We revere the Lords of Law, Cra goddess of Archery, always fair, Ecaflip god of chance and gamble, Eniripsa goddess of the healing art and plants, godess Feca protector of the weak, Iop, Lord of Lightning, god of bravery and war, and godess Sacrier of abnegation. These are the gods who have given us law and whom the good of the lands come from. We are the True believers of archaic Bonta, we who follow the path of blameless honor with-out ill repute. The new ways of corrupeted modernism we regect for our antiquarian belief in chivilry. So stand up knights of the Bonta, for our injunction to you is strict, "Keep this the Orange Orchyd from hands unclean, keep it from eyes of foulness and filth, pruge the world of Brakanians where they may be found". "But have a care Knights of the Fracas, for it is not your way to play the knave. Always, regardless of the allengience to any god offer mercy to any neutral oppenent, and aid to a newbian, so that they do not grow to become Brakmarian". "To your Brakmarian oppents offer a fair contest, but use all of your wits and strengths, for each of our Gods have endowed us with special characteristics and those must be used against the advasery". "Engage not in hostile taunting as if you you were a Brakarian, but offer a fair word of contest before each battle, that gives honour to your name and to your guild". Enigma and Riddle Additional Mysteries of the Guilde involve intermittent taunting of guilde members by an enigmatic character that styles himself something like "theGreatLink" or some such, this person repeatedly contacts guilde members and taunts them to find him in the Forrest West of Astrub. He claims to be offering 100Kk to any guild member who can find him. This obtuse and puzzling behavior has led some guilde members to question if he is in some way connected to the "Orange Orchyd," they wonder if Mr. Mysterioso has an "Orange Orchyd", or knows where one is, or even conversely should have an "Orchyd" kept from him, or what. Other more grumpier members of the "Keepers" respond to the quipping with "Why should I bother." Quotes "Thou Shalt not pass." "I am a servant of the inner orchyd, weilder of the secret pod of vanilla. The dark fire will not avail you here, podling of Astrub." "You will not pass." Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed:BontaGuilds